Like Blood for Chocolate
by doomedpassion
Summary: Bella bashing! Jakeward there are demons vampires werewolves onmyou priestesses assassins. This story has about everything even mpreg sort of Jacob's family is messed up enough already, but when he falls in love with Edward...x-over with Vampire Knight
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Hey y'all, it's doomedpassion,

I just want to say thank you to you for reading my ff stuff. I would like to thank myself, the original mangaka, writer (s) and producer (s) for the materials (characters, setting and plot) to work with. This is for my own pleasure and the pleasure of my fans. I'd like to say thank you to all of you again.

Byebye doompassion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Crash! Bang! Fwoom! A life faded away.

Unable to care for both son and daughter, the mother sought counsel with the Alpha of the pack (or rather regent), Sam. He told her to put her son out for adoption among the pack, but none would take him. They neither wanted to be the ones to tell him the truth nor reveal his heritage to him due to the risk of his attacking them in a rage. Not knowing what to do, the mother brought her son to her late husband's friend, Sheriff Charlie Swan, hoping he would take the boy, which he obliged. She told him the truth of their race, but to refrain from telling the boy until the time was right. As a result, Jacob Black and Isabella Swan were raised as brother and sister until the divorce of Charlie and his wife, René. While Jacob remained in Forks with his foster father, Isabella left with her mother. When Isabella returned five-six years later, she and her foster brother would come across Edward Cullen.

But not yet as the first day of high school has yet to begin. In fact, it would begin in thirteen and a half hours. Right now, it was seven at night.

"Bella! Dinner!" called the sheriff.

"Coming!" was the answer that Isabella gave her father.

Jacob was currently setting the table. He had just finished cooking. _Yes, this is a girly thing to do, but if most famous chefs are guys then I can cook too. Stupid gender stereotypes! They make me feel stupid! The truth is, dad has too much work to do. He doesn't always come back at regular hours. I've had to cook for the past four years for the both of us. It was hard to learn, but still…Damn! It's girly to be domestic in actions and in mindset too?! What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm going to end up with a woman who's stronger than me?! Not cool._ Jacob snapped out of his thoughts, when his sister walked in and said mockingly, "You'd make a cute housewife."

"Shut up!" cried Jacob. He went red behind the ears and the neck.

Bella just laughed.

"You really are from hell," muttered Jacob.

"What did you say?!" asked Bella in a mock angry tone.

"N-nothing," said Jacob meekly.

"Sure," said Bella in a disbelieving tone.

This banter went on as the small family ate and finished their dinner.

As expected, Jacob rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. [1]

At this point, Bella was sitting on the couch watching TV with her father. Actually she was pretending to watch, in reality, she was thinking about the next day. _I just came from Phoenix. School here in Forks will be different from school back there or maybe not. The weather here is definitely different. God it rains here too much. Even life is. Well the truth is I hate this town anyway, but not the people...I guess. How will I fit in? What comes is what comes._

Jacob's P.O.V.

_Whatever happens tomorrow, please god, don't let anyone know about my "housewife" tendencies! Last year, Max Grey found out and it spread like wildfire. The half the girls were sarcastic and the other half dreamy when they said "I want a man that can cook, clean and…that is so romantic!" Stupid bitches._ I scrubbed the plate I was holding viciously. It slipped in the water, fell on the floor then shattered.

"Ugh! Why is this happening to me?!" I snapped at who knows what.

"Jake," said Bella. "Are you okay?"

"No," I said. "This is a bad omen," I pointed at the broken plate. "I need to clean up the shards."

Charlie's P.O.V.

_The time has almost come to tell Jacob the truth. I don't want things to change in the family, but I must. If Jacob is unprepared, he could get into accidents then I would have to take responsibility. I do not want feel guilty about anything that would happen. I will tell him tonight, when Bella has gone to bed._

After an hour of watching TV, Bella went to her room to sort out the things that she needed for school the next day. I took this as the opportunity to talk to my adoptive son.

"Jacob," I started softly. "I might not be the best person to do this, but there is a secret that I must tell you."

"Yes?" said the boy warily.

"You were adopted," I said bluntly.

"That's fine," said Jacob. "I already heard you and mom talk about it when you were debating on how to split the children. I am your deceased friend's son. My tribe is the Quileute right?"

"Yes," I said. "But you are also a hermaphrodite. Your _female_ side, so to speak is physically dormant, however, you do seem to be very feminine in you hobbies." The last sentence was to tease the boy, and then he added, "There is more that I wish to tell you, but not yet. Or perhaps you would like to ask your birth mother, Margarita."

"Thanks dad. Be that way," seethed Jacob. "I'll ask my mother as you have so kindly given me her name, without telling me the rest."

"It is better that she tell you," I said. "Then the decision of whether to stay or leave will make itself much clearer."

"Fine," said Jacob. "Then I will consider my origins."

"I hope this ends well," I said.

End. P.O.V.

Jacob walked up the stairs with his temper simmering. He went into his room and flopped onto the bed. _Why must this happen to me? Are my feminine tendencies telling me that I should have been born a real girl, instead of a hermaphrodite with dominant male hormones and sexual organs? _Bella entered the room.

"Hey Jake," she said. "I heard what you were talking about with dad. I support you, you know. If you want to be a housewife, you better get rid of you maleness." She teased.

"Seriously though, I don't care that you are a hermaphrodite; just that logically your femaleness is defunct. By the way, I want to know your origins as well, so can I come meet your real mother?"

"I don't even know whether I want to meet her or not, but I do have the duty to tell her that I am still alive and breathing. Maybe she already knows, since our dads were friends," said Jacob. "Alright, let's get this over with. Let's go, tomorrow after school. Speaking of school, we had better head to bed."

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?" asked his foster sister.

"Yeah," said Jacob.

When his foster sister left his room, he turned off the light. He sat down on his bed and looked out the window. Lately, he had been doing that a lot and he was becoming more prone to have emotions run loose in his mind. He found that looking out the window at the night sky was calming. For a while now, he longed to feel the wind through his hair as he ran. But he was unsure from where the thought came. He let that rest in his mind. He decided that it was time to go to bed. He changed in the dark and padded to the bathroom. There he washed up and went to bed.

[1] I mean he was trained to be a housewife, why not continue to play the part?

Doomedpassion: seem like a good start? RXR


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Bring! Bring! Slam!

The button of the alarm on the clock was viciously slammed. It was 7:00. It was time to wake and to have breakfast. There was a rush. Jacob ran in to be the bathroom before his sister reached it. The bathroom door slammed.

"Jacob!" said Bella reproachfully. "I need the bathroom too."

"All done," said Jacob, fifteen minutes after he had gone in. He was done washing up for breakfast, which included brushing, showering and changing.

Bella entered the bathroom just as her adoptive brother left the bathroom. It wasn't for another forty minutes was she done. When she came down, her hair was wet and stringy. Breakfast was waiting for her and, so were her brother and father.

"How's our housewife doing?" Bella said teasingly.

"Shut up Bells," snapped Jacob.

"Is morning not your time of day?" asked Bella curiously.

She had just come back for a few months. She noticed that Jacob always slept in until nine-ish during the summer holidays. That wasn't bad for a person who couldn't function well without enough sleep.

"I need at least ten hours of sleep," muttered Jacob. "I only got eight, since we talked and I had things to think about last night."

"Alright then I'll give you some peace starting now," said Bella. "Hey the food is delish."

"Thanks," said Jacob lightening up a bit.

Bella P.O.V.

_Jakey is such a housewife. He even likes it when we compliment his food. He'll make his special somebody happy one day. I mean __**very**__ happy. After all, isn't food the best way to get to a (wo) man's heart?_

"Come on Jake, we need to get ready for school," I said. I walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I grabbed my tooth brush and paste. I started brushing. I rinsed when I was done. It took about three minutes to brush. I washed my face again. _Time to blow dry my hair._ That I spent five minutes on along with brushing my hair.

End P.O.V.

Jacob washed up again and had changed by the time Bella was done primping. He quickly ran a comb through is shaggy hair. He grabbed his bag and practically flew down the stairs. Bella looked bemusedly at her brother and walked down the stairs after him. She was swinging the keys to her truck.

"We are going to school in my truck today, what if someone steals you precious bike, hm?" asked Bella.

"Alright," said Jacob grudgingly.

"Let's go," said Bella. She was about to climb into the driver's seat, when Jacob said, "I'll drive."

"Fine," said Bella, "as long as we aren't going to be late."

"Good," said Jacob. He got in and turned on the ignition. He sped out of the driveway and onto the road. He made sure that he did not go too much over the speed limit, but only one or two increments. When Jacob parked, he parked next to a shiny silver Volvo. Unfortunately, Jacob scratched some of the paint off when he opened the door, on the driver's side. They got into the school in record time. The five minute bell rang just as they entered the school. They went down separate corridors. Jacob ran into his homeroom. He dropped his bag onto the floor.

The teacher Ms. Rhea Lye was a kind and pretty woman in her early twenties. She pardoned him for being late because he was such a cute boy and that it was only the first day.

"Welcome to your home room. Today we will be getting to know each other," said the teacher, Ms. Lye.

CUT: uh oh there's a pretty teacher hitting on her student!!! j/k She just thinks he's cute because he has a lost puppy look on his face. CUT

Meanwhile, Bella walks quickly to her homeroom. Along the way, she walks right into Edward Cullen. She lands ungracefully on her butt. "Oh my god, I am so sorry," she gasps. She looks at her watch. "Crap! I'm so late! Bye!" She rushes into the room from which Edward Cullen came.

She takes her seat and embarrassingly enough, is right next to the man that she walked into. All the girls shrieked in horror because Edward Cullen was 'oh so hot' and 'oh so cool' that 'that it was so not fair that biotch got to sit next to him'. That just made the teacher angrier at Bella.

Bella P.O.V.

_This is the worst day of my life: being called a bitch for sitting next to the guy that I ran into. That guy is a complete ass! He didn't even say anything! Geez! This is so damn embarrassing! I hope Jake's having a better day. I shall endure! I shall endure! It's not helping. That guy…Edward Cullen is giving me weird looks. Sheez! What the hell is with these people? I really should have stayed in California._

I glared at the girls who were still whispering about me. I caught snatches of 'let's get our revenge by…' I tuned them out when I heard them talk about revenge. _Stupid bitches! This is the stupidest day of my life._

I was sitting next to or at least in close proximity to **the**Edward Cullen. _I don't get why those girls like him! He might look nice, but he's a friggin jerk! EW!!!!!!!!!! He looks nice?! Where the hell did that come from?! He's so pale! Creepy!_

End P.O.V.

Bella did not like Edward Cullen. She thought he was a creepy asshole. All the girls in her class and beyond liked Edward Cullen. She did not understand that, but Edward Cullen had decidedly developed an interest in her. She smelled nice.

Edward Cullen P.O.V.

_Isabella Swan. Her blood smells good, but she dislikes me. She thinks that I am 'a friggin jerk' and 'creepy'. It is better this way. At least that should keep her from me._

End P.O.V

The lunch bell rang. The students piled into the corridor and rushed towards the cafeteria.

"Hells Bells over here," said Jacob. Sure enough, Jacob had managed to save both of them a seat right next to that of the Cullens.

Bella P.O.V.

_Great! Just great! Mr. High and Mighty Cullen probably thinks I am one of his stalker fangirls now!_

"Hey Jake," I said. "Can we sit somewhere else?"

"Why?" asked Jacob. He cocked his head to the slightly to the left. "There aren't any tables left except the one next to the teachers."

"So let's move," I said. "I'll tell you why later."

"But…but…" said Jacob.

"Why don't you want to move anyway?" I asked.

"Ms. Lye my homeroom and history teacher thinks I am cute," whispered Jacob.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"I told you, now you tell me," said Jacob.

"I bumped into that jerk this morning when I was running to get to class. His seat was next to mine. And god it was so awkward. All his stupid fangirls were calling me a bitch. Guess what? I apologized and he didn't say anything after I bumped into him," I hissed angrily. "Now you see why I don't want to sit here?"

"We can't move now," said Jacob.

"Why?" I asked.

"Table's full," said Jacob.

"Fine," I huffed.

Edward Cullen P.O.V.

_Who is that boy? What's his relation to Bella?_

"Jealous much?" asked Jasper. The empathic boy looked at him amusedly.

"What do I have to be jealous of?" I asked nonchalantly.

"That boy," he replied.

I didn't say anything. _He was right that it was bothering me, but I wasn't jealous._ Jasper just smirked at me. I glared at him. I began to listen to the rest of their conversation in order to derive the boy's relation to Bella. I found out in class that I couldn't read Bella's mind.

"Hey Bells. How are your teachers?" asked Jacob.

"Our homeroom teacher's a bitch," she said. "Why lil' bro, something wrong? Feel over protective much?"

"Hell no. I don't need to be. It's the ol' man's job. Anything that happens, just go to him," said Jacob.

_So that boy is her brother. He could be a threat if I choose to pursue a relationship with Bella._ I suspected that a smirk had crept onto my features.

End P.O.V.

After lunch, the students returned to their classes save Bella and Jacob. They had cleared it with their respective teachers that they were needed at home. In reality, however, they were heading out the land of the Quileute tribe. Jacob was going back to his place of origin.

And this of course was found out by none other than Edward Cullen when Bella and Jacob were talking at lunch. And his reaction to this piece of news was…_So be it. Being with Bella has nothing to do with the Quileute, as long as they don't accept that boy or that boy doesn't accept their standings._

"Edward," said Alice in a singsong voice. "You sure it's going to work out? Everything will be different in the future because foreign vampires and demons are coming to Forks soon. I don't know why yet, but some are benevolent."

But Edward wasn't paying attention to his sister. He was too busy thinking about Bella and how her blood would taste. He had never before been so tempted to drink human blood, since the day of his birth as a vampire, save once a long time.

So Bella and Jacob drove to the Quileute lands after studying the map for twenty minutes. Jacob drove as Bella pointed out the way. By the time they got there, school was about over.

At the Quileute lands, Jacob and Bella asked at once for Margarita Black [1]. Margarita Black was Jacob's mother. They found her working at her garden, in the front of the house in which she lived with her daughter. They had been pointed that way by a teenaged boy named Seth.

"Mrs. Black?" asked Bella.

"You are?" asked Margarita.

"Bella, Isabella Swan," replied Bella.

"So you are the Swan child," said Margarita. "Then this must be my Jacob."

"Mother," said Jacob bitterly. "I haven't been your child since you left me. Dad told me some things about my heritage, but not all of it. He told me to ask you."

"Ah…" she said understanding already. She was stalling for time. She did not think it would fall to her to tell him. She was unprepared to tell him the truth. She then decided to be blunt about it. "Jacob" she said gently. "You are a shape shifter like the rest of the Quileute tribe."

"What?" said Jacob, misunderstood completely due to shock.

Bella just stared. She didn't understand at all what the woman was saying.

So it was only natural for Mrs. Black to show them what she was talking about. She said, "let me show you." And she began to change physically. Her body lengthened and broadened (slightly). Fur grew on her body. During the process, her clothes shredded to pieces and on the floor. When she was done, she was a wolf. She growled at both teenagers.

Bella backed away and fell on the floor. She gaped, opening and closing her mouth.

Jacob felt something within him wake, something that had long been dormant, but had woken only once [2]. It was his inner wolves: the alpha and the beta [3].

When Mrs. Black had returned to her human form and had gotten into other clothes, she told Jacob that he needed to make a choice of whether to stay or leave the house of Charlie Swan.

To this, Jacob replied that he would think on it. What else could he do?

Before they left the house of Mrs. Black, she warned them about the Cullens, who had a plot of land close to the Quileute. She told them that the Cullens were vampires.

[1] I made this up!!! It isn't in any of the books or at least that is what my friend told me! I haven't read all of them! I just skimmed! But the Jakeward couple just caught on!!! And I like it in reverse!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

[2] This may be important later (and it's a secret!!! j/k it will come out soon)

[3] In this story Jacob is a hermaphrodite!!! I will be referring to Jacob as he, him and stuff because the dominant gender is male.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A week passed. Bella was still in shock. For Jacob, well, let's just say he was under the weather lately. Especially since the visit with his birth mother enlightened him to the truth about the Cullens. They were vampires. Their scent told him as much. He learned about the enmity between vampires and 'werewolves'. Frankly he thought it was stupid, but that didn't make them less of a threat to his makeshift family. He saw the way Edward Cullen looked at Bella. He bristled. He would never allow that leech to touch a hair on his sister's head, despite the fact that she was older than him. He would kill that bastard if Bella was hurt. And right now was one of the times that Jacob felt like killing him.

Jacob P.O.V.

_Bastard! Watch where you put your __eyes! They might just get gouged out one day! And keep you fangs to yourself! They might be ripped from your mouth! Goddamn bloodsucker! Touch my sister you die. Painfully._

I glare at the vampire. I know my eyes are blazing. Bella was however blissfully unaware that Edward was lust for her…blood, or she would have freaked out._ Stupid sis. Geez why did you have to attract so much unwanted attention._

End P.O.V.

Meanwhile, Edward Cullen enjoyed reading Jacob's thoughts because the boy was just too easy to mess with. He found it exceedingly amusing to aggravate his victim. And of course, the only way to aggravate the boy was to pursue a relationship with his adoptive sister and he obliged willingly.

Any ways, Bella didn't understand the look of disgust on Jacob's face, when he glared at Edward Cullen. She thought he was just prejudiced. She was beginning to sympathize with the Cullens. She thought she knew why he was so rude: it was a measure of protection. With that in mind, she walked over to the Cullens. She wanted to understand them. She thought their antisocial behaviour was unhealthy.

"Hi," said Bella breathlessly.

They paid her not attention until Edward turned to her scowling, "Talk to me when you have the money to pay for the repairs on my car."

"Repairs on your car?" she echoed in a question.

"Ask your mutt brother," said Emmett.

"What?" said Bella confused.

"Bells, they're dangerous," hissed Jacob.

"Really now," said Bella sarcastically. "Apparently you did something to Edward's car."

"Such as?" asked Jacob innocently.

"There was a scratch on my car," said Edward, "next to the driver's door on your beat up truck. A lady wouldn't drive such a thing."

"For your information, I own that beat up truck," snapped Bella. She was turning red with anger. "So you're saying I'm no lady?"

"Bells stop," said Jacob. Then turned to Edward and said with spite, "when? Have you got proof, leech."

Fearing that things would get out of hand, Bella intervened. "Stop, can we please settle this later?"

"Feh," spat Jacob.

"Fine," said Edward.

The rest of the lunch period was awkward. All the students were staring at Jacob and Edward thinking that a fight would explode. Tension was high and everyone could feel it. The air could be cut with a knife. No one was willing to talk.

The rest of the day was awkward and boring to say the least for Bella. She still sat next to Edward Cullen for most of her classes. She knew that if she tried to apologize for her brother and herself, he would wave her off. It was awkward for Jacob too. His classmates avoided the boy taking him for a bomb ready to explode at any moment.

The irony of it was that there was a cloud over the school. It was raining when the school bell rang.

At night they followed routine. Homework. Eat. Watch TV. Sleep. Wake up. Shower. Eat. School. The cycle kept going.

This continued for weeks. Jacob kept putting off the payment that he had to make to Edward for the damage that he incurred.

During this time, he and Bella had a falling out because he refused to try and make peace with the Cullens. So Bella began to hang out more often with Jessica, Eric and Mike. He and Bella also drove in separately to school.

Instead of settling things quietly, Jacob and Edward got into a verbal fight at a distance a few hours away from Forks. The location was a few miles away from the land that the Cullens owned. Jacob had followed Edward on his red Harley. He swerved so that he was in front of Edward's car, stopping him successfully, though Edward could have run him and his motorcycle over.

"Mutt," said Edward in greeting. He got out of his car.

It infuriated Jacob to no end. He hated it when people called him a dog. He hated it even more when they used the more degrading term: mutt.

"Leech," he said in response.

"I suppose you either came to talk to me about your sister or my car," said Edward.

"Cocky bastard," muttered Jacob. "I was going to apologize and offer a paint job for compensation, but I've changed my mind bye."

"Like I would let a mutt like you touch my car," sneered Edward.

Jacob turned and drove away. He did not want to lose control right now. He was suppressing his wolves. He drove away, kicking up dust into the vampire's face.

When Jacob got home, he cooked in frenzy. He was so angry and frustrated. _That bastard! How dare he insult me?!_

The routine was normal save the fact that Jacob skipped homework and cooked. When he was done, the food had a bad taste to it. It was extra spicy.

When he had finally calmed down a few weeks later, he realized that Bella and Edward Cullen were on better terms than they had been in September.

"Hey Bells," said Jacob. "I'm sorry." He knocked on the door of her room.

"Yeah coming," she said. "I'm sorry too. You want to drive tomorrow?"

"Why would I want to drive in your beat up car?" he said.

"Jacob it's cold. It's snowing. You'll get sick if you keep taking your motorbike," she scolded.

"Fine," said Jacob.

Jacob P.O.V.

So I drove to school taking Bella with me. If I had known what would have happened I would have stayed behind, instead of running into the school to get the work that I forgot at school the night before done. Handing in work late would be worth it, if I had been able to protect my sister. So this is what happened.

Bella was checking the tires. She found that Dad had put snow chains on her wheels this morning. She told me to go ahead because I had things to do. I don't know the exact details, but I turned around when I heard screaming. By then I was too far away. I was at the other end of the parking lot. Edward Cullen had saved my sister, from having her legs sheared off by Tyler's car. For that I was eternally grateful. I respected him a little more, but that didn't mean I approved of his relationship with my sister. What I didn't know until later was that incident caused my sister to have romantic feelings and random dreams about him.

End P.O.V.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Under My Skin [1] or Mirotic [2]

Today was different. There was tension between Jacob and Edward. Bella had finally recovered. She had also finally convinced her father and Jacob to allow her to go out with Edward. At first, Jacob as completely against it, but their dad convinced him to let her go to Edward.

So when Edward came to pick Bella up, Jacob gave him their luck with a tight smile. And Charlie was torn between happiness that his daughter had found someone and worry about her safety, but the Cullens were a bunch of well-behaved teenagers, plus it was a triple date, so it was bound to be safer.

They were going to the movies then to dinner. The latter was to make sure that humans didn't become aware of what they were.

"Hey Bella," said Edward. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," said Bella breathelessly.

Edward took her arm and led her to his silver Volvo. He opened the door for her on the passenger's side. She entered feeling like the lady she wasn't. She giggled lightly at being treated like one.

Having Bella in his car, Edward didn't dare drive the usual speed. He was afraid to hurt her. When they got to the theatre, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were waiting.

Rosalie glared at Bella. Emmett had an apologetic look on his face. Alice smiled and Jasper looked impassive (as usual).

It was awkward at the movies and at the restaurant. The date didn't go as well as Bella had hoped.

When Bella got back, Jacob went after Edward to question him about the date. He wanted to be sure that Bella hadn't been harmed in anyway, which led to an argument where the subject was the danger each brought to Bella. As the anger, frustration and other emotions reached its climax, Jacob said: "You bastard! All you want from Bells is her blood!"

This of course hit home. It was true to a certain extent, but Edward was beginning to want more than just blood from Bella. He wanted companionship, but he did not love her the way she wanted. The accusation made the reality that much more stark. And it hurt to admit it, but Jacob was right. Instead, he retaliated by grabbing Jacob by his collar and yanking him up. He threw the boy to the ground, but the boy landed on all fours growling.

"Asswipe," snarled the boy.

Edward P.O.V.

_Just a little more. Just a little more.__ I want to kill the mutt, but Bella would be unhappy. I won't kill him, but I'll make sure he doesn't stand in my way again._

End P.O.V.

Unable to control his anger, yet calculating when to land the most damage, Edward waited. Just as the boy pounced ready to sink his claws into Edward's cold hard flesh, he landed a swift kick at the boy's abdomen. The landed on the ground at Edward's feet.

The boy clutched at his stomach panting. Coal black eyes stared down at him. He glared with all his might, but it didn't work because he could feel blood entering his mouth crawling up from his abdominal area. The pressure from the vampire's kick had ripped his stomach tissue. Blood leaked from his lips.

The smell of the boy's blood made Edward forget everything. The blood seemed to call within him an emotion he thought he felt for Bella. It was lust-love and everything that came with it. He wanted to taste that blood on his lips. He needed the one who had that elixir.

He bent down and pulled Jacob to his feet.

Jacob P.O.V.

_Shit! Why is he looking at me that way?! __He helped me up too! No! I can't move. Bells. God! Help me! Please god!_

End P.O.V.

Too late. Apparently god wasn't on poor Jacob's side tonight.

At that moment, Edward pulled him closer by the arm.

"I'm sorry." But he didn't sound sorry at all.

When Jacob tried to push him away, Edward just held him closer. Edward tilted the boy's face towards him.

Edward P.O.V.

Jacob spat blood in my face. I wiped it away then licked my bloody hand, but I didn't let him go. I watched his terrified eyes fill with disgust. _I will change his mind about me. _I wanted to take him. But I will be gentle, after I torture him some.

I caressed his cheek with my once bloody hand. He squirmed away from me. He looked like a trapped animal. He was. I smirked. I brought him closer. Our lips were touching now. He made no effort to get away. There was defeat in his eyes. I was ecstatic. He was going to let me have my way with him. I knew this was wrong somewhere in the recess of my mind, but I could care less. I kissed him lightly at first. I was glad when he began to respond. I let go of his arms, which then wound themselves around my neck pulling me closer. I smiled. Somewhere along the way, the kiss deepened. I was disappointed when he pulled away, then I remember that he needed to breathe. When his lips met mine once more, I pulled away, earning a whimper. Instead I brought a finger to his lips and traced them. They were pink from the pressure. He looked at me shyly behind his long lashes. I responded by claiming his lips once more. This time, I traced his lips with my tongue.

End P.O.V.

Jacob P.O.V.

I gasped when I felt his tongue on mine.

End P.O.V.

The snake entered the cave. It curled around another and fought for dominance. He gave in. Feathers danced along ivory. It started at the top of the column then reached the base. Glittering white fangs pierced ivory skin. A whimper of pain escaped Jacob's lips. The whimper became a long drawn out moan of pleasure.

Edward couldn't help but close his eyes in voluptuous delight [3].

Edward licked the wound one last time, when the boy became slack against him. He was afraid of hurting the boy [4]. _Where the hell did that come from?! _He was about to back away, but the boy pulled him closer.

"Don't go yet," said Jacob. _I don't know why, but I don't want him to leave. I shouldn't have let this happen, yet I can't pretend it didn't happen. God when did I start sounding like a girl._

"Fine," said Edward. _Why am I doing this? _He remembered the taste of Jacob's blood, tongue and lips. Unfortunately he wasn't as guilty as he thought he would be. Instead, he wanted to hold the boy close to him and protect him from harm. So he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him onto his lap.

"Thank you," whispered Jacob. "For staying." _I don't want this to end. Strange huh?_

"Definitely strange," said Edward. "I don't want this to end either."

"What?" asked Jacob. He jumped up from Edward's lap.

Edward didn't answer.

"I really need to get back," said Jacob, looking up at Edward shyly. The sun was coming up.

They shared one last kiss. In the back ground was the rising sun. Perhaps they would have hope yet. Jacob looked up into Edward's eyes. They looked away as quickly as their eyes met.

They parted ways. Unbeknownst to the other, each turned their head back sometimes, hoping the other was still there, but the other wasn't. With heads down and heavy sighs each returned to their separate homes.

When Jacob returned home, his heart ached. He flopped onto the bed and cried.

By nine, Jacob had cried himself to sleep. The alarm never went off because it had never been turned on. Bella entered the room, worried about her little brother. She was surprised to see him sleeping in the clothes that he was wearing yesterday. There was also some blood on the shirt. What was more surprising part was on his face were tear streaks and he was hugging his blankets as if they were a lifeline.

"Jacob," she called softly. "Are you alright?"

"Go away," said Jacob.

"Jacob please," she said. "I'm worried."

"Have you ever fallen in love and had your heart broken on the same night?" asked Jacob. "If you haven't, then leave me alone."

"No," she said softly. "But this isn't healthy."

"I'll talk when I am ready," said Jacob.

"You're lucky today's Sunday," said Bella.

"I suppose," said Jacob.

[1] Under My Skin is by Sarah Connor's song

[2] Mirotic (Korean ver. of Under My Skin) by the DBSK (a Korean male group-this is kinda creepy but the song is good!)

[3] I kind of paraphrased part of a sentence from the English translation of como agua para chocolate by Laura Esquivel. Teehee!!!

[4] That is completely ironic…oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Michyeosseo Part I [1]

It was unbearable. For both Edward and Jacob that is. The scent of the other was driving each mad. Then there was always Bella. She was in the way now, instead of by Edward's side, when she was not by her brother's.

It was Monday today. The incident was still fresh in their minds. It was difficult for them to avoid eye contact and even more so to avoid touching one another when they were walking next to each other, but that could only occur around lunchtime when everyone could see.

On Monday morning, for Jacob it was the most interesting class and the teacher was most lenient. It was Ms. Lye's of course. She was a wonderful teacher. But today, Jacob couldn't listen. His mind wandered to the one he loved. Edward. A pang full of pain, guilt and love flashed by. The bitterness and emptiness it left behind was crushing. It hurt so much. He needed to clear his mind. He raised his hand and told the teacher he needed to go to the bathroom.

The teacher was observant of her favourite student. He was pale and there were blotches on his face. These were telltale signs that he had been crying and hadn't slept much over the weekend. She knew something was wrong, so she let him go. She hoped he would be better soon. She resumed teaching the class.

When he left the classroom, Jacob headed to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water. Water mingled with his saltine tears. No sound came from his lips. He gripped the sink by its sides. The pain was unbearable. He wanted it to end. He smashed the mirror with his right fist. The shards scattered. He could see his distorted reflection. He began laughin hysterically. He sank to his knees. Crunch. The shards cut through his jeans into his knees.

"Oh my God!" shouted Mike Newton. He had just happened to enter the bathroom, only to see his friend's brother in a half-dazed state bleeding and laughing hysterically with what seemed like tears running down his cheeks.

That brought most of the school out of their classrooms. The nurse cleared everyone from the bathroom. And Mike Newton had to find another bathroom to piss, if he hadn't already done so in his pants due to shock and fear. The nurse dusted the glass away. She then helped Jacob up, after cleaning and bandaging his hand. He leaned on her all the way to the infirmary. She examined his knees then cut and gently peeled the material away, from above the knee downward. She cleaned the wound with alcohol then stitched up some of the deeper wounds after digging out the glass with a pin. She then applied a pain killing-healing agent to his leg. There was no cry of pain during the process. She looked up and vacant eyes brimming over with tears. Her heart constricted._ Poor boy. Emotional trauma. I have to call the hospital and the sheriff._ She picked up the phone and dialled the number of the sheriff's office.

"Hello Mr. Swan, this is the school nurse talking," said the nurse. "I would like to talk to you about your son. Could you spare a moment and come to the school? This is urgent."

"What?!" shouted Mr. Swan.

"For god's sakes just come. I can't tell you now. I need to watch your son to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," said the nurse. "I have to go." She ended her call quickly because she saw Jacob eyeing a pair of sharp scissors curiously out of the corner of her eyes. Instantly, she grabbed his wrist and yanked the scissors from him. "Don't touch," she said sternly. "You've lost enough blood. Drink." She pushed a cup of water into his hand.

This time she called the hospital using her cell-phone, so she could watch Jacob head on.

"Emergency?" cried the nurse. "I have a self-destructive student. I can't handle him. Please come. I think you need to use sedatives."

"Remain calm ma'am," said the receptionist at the emergency.

"Don't ma'am me! I'm the goddamn school nurse!" she shrieked into the phone.

Jacob just looked at her with his head tilted to the side. He couldn't understand why she was freaking out over him. He was of no importance really, since his mate deserted him for his sister, the one he was **supposed** to be with.

She kept screaming into the phone.

The nurse contented herself with watching him for the remainder of the time until the ambulance got there. She looked relieved when the ambulance arrived. She felt that she would have collapsed under stress if it had been late.

She entered the ambulance along with Bella, who was called to the office.

At the hospital…

"Isabella Swan, you only need to answer yes or no unless details are needed. Did you know that your brother was emotionally and mentally unwell?" asked a nurse.

"Not really…" said Bella. "He's been fine until Sunday."

"What happened the day before?" asked the nurse.

"He left the house an hour after I returned and he didn't come back until past midnight. I think."

"How can you not be sure?" asked the nurse.

"He must have climbed back in through the window."

"What happened on Sunday that helped you discover that he was in the slumps?"

"He was sleeping in later than usual. He told me that he fell in love and had his heart broken on the same night."

"That can really hurt a person. Do you think that he could have loved the person before, but had just come to terms with it, then had his heart broken?"

"I wouldn't know," said Bella honestly.

By this time, Jacob had been carted to a room. Anaesthetics were put into his system through a needle. He was also hooked up to an IV because he had lost a lot of blood.

The school nurse and the hospital nurse explained the situation to the sheriff. He was devastated. Both his children had entered the hospital once each in the past month. In Jacob's case, it was possibly more serious because the boy had attempted and contemplated suicide for one thing or another.

Jacob had the semblance of getting better, though the psychologist got nothing out of him. Finally the woman got so frustrated that she wouldn't check on him for weeks at intervals.

One day during his stay at the hospital, Jacob told his nurse he needed to speak to Dr. Cullen or better known as Carlisle Cullen. The nurse kindly obliged and brought the doctor in, on his lunch break.

"So Mr. Black, you wish to speak to me," said the good doctor.

"My name's Jacob, Dr. Cullen."

"So Jacob, what is it that you wish to speak of?" asked the doctor.

"I…" said Jacob. "It's about…the reason that I am here. I couldn't tell her." He referred to the psychologist. "It's about imprinting…" He didn't know how much to tell the doctor.

"Tell me as much as you want," said the doctor patiently.

Jacob took a deep breath then began. "I…We, Edward and I got into a fight about Bella. I think I imprinted on him, but I know for sure that he Marked me. I…oh god...it hurt so much! I don't know what to do." Tears began to spill. "What about Bella?!"

"This is serious," said Dr. Cullen. "You must talk with all the parties involved. I will talk to Edward about this. He must stop seeing Bella. I may not approve of you, if he has Marked you, then he has no choice but to stop. It is mutually destructive to the three of you if he doesn't." _There has to be more to this. The bond can not cause mental strain unless both parties have been close prior to bonding. But that is impossible. They have never met. Or they have made love during the bonding, which doesn't necessarily have to be the case. Neither would jump into that at the first chance._

"For the love of god don't! I don't want Bella to get hurt, don't you understand?!" shrieked Jacob.

"The more you prolong, the more terrible the consequences. But this is a private matter, I have no say, I can only give advice," said the doctor. "I have one more question. Did you ever meet Edward more than two years ago?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Jacob. "Actually I don't know. I might have." _Some times it seems more like a dream than a memory, others more like a memory than a dream._

"Very well. Have a good day Jacob. I believe you need some anaesthetics," said the doctor. _'You really might have Jacob, if you were the boy Edward saved that time.'_

During the time that he was at the hospital, Edward visited frequently at night, after he had been to Bella's room. Sometimes, Jacob was in a nightmarish sleep, others he was either awake glassy-eyed or pretending to asleep. In any case, it hurt Edward because he knew he was putting the boy through this. He had destroyed the boy mentally and emotionally.

Sometimes the pain was too much. It led Edward to wrap his arms around the boy and whisper sweet nothings, but both knew they were just empty words. Once, they even made love, but it only left Jacob more broken when it ended. No it couldn't be called making love, not only was it only comfort sex, it was at the hospital. It meant nothing!

After each these nightly visits, Alice and Jasper were the only ones that questioned where he went, but to no avail. Both Emmett and Rosalie cared little. Only Carlisle and Esme knew some semblance of the truth, but kept quiet.

[1] Going Crazy…Becoming Crazy (this is English translation for Korean) by Son Dam Bi


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Doushitte kimi wa tsukiri… [1] Part I

When everything seemed to have returned to normal and Jacob had been released from the hospital, the biggest blow would hit Sheriff Swan's small family. The wave would be big enough to affect the Cullens as well, through the doctor, Esme and Edward because they knew.

Jacob P.O.V.

_I can't do this anymore. Even working with auto parts can't take my mind of him. Having him so close. Seeing him with __**her**__. I have to leave. I hope they are happy._

Angrily, I packed my bags_. I won't stay where I'm unwanted. I'm leaving. Not to Europe, it's not wise. To Asia perhaps. I need to get away from Western civilization. The Volturi will want to kill me just as will want Bella. But for me, they will want me dead more. After all, not only have I imprinted on Edward Cullen, but he marked me in return that night two months ago…Oh god, I really need to leave. I'm suffocating here._ _I'll leave in a few hours, at dawn. I suppose this is goodbye._

I slammed my suitcase closed. I wrote a note and left it on the counter, saying I needed space. I returned to my room. My bed was slept in. It will throw them off for a while. I'll leave my bike on the Quileute lands. They won't be awake yet.

I drove and left a cloud of dust in my wake. When I was at my ancestral home, I stole a vehicle, I was sure was their current Alpha's. I'll send it back with the valet, when I get to the airport. I smirked. I was flying to freedom.

When I got to the airport, I told the hired a valet to drive the car back to the Quileute lands. After that was done, I claimed my ticket. I was so glad. By the time they get here, I would be gone. My destination? Britain, there I will go on another flight to Switzerland. Then I would be heading to Asia…Japan, they are pretty open there. Not to mention that no one would think I was there. There was still tension between Japan and America (sort of).

The ride to Switzerland was completely boring. When I landed, I was transported to the hotel, where I stayed for a week, laying low. I was glad I had learned a little French in elementary school from a friend who had come here from France, so I could communicate some with the valet and everything. I heard from the valet, who was the elder brother of my friend from France that a group of aristocrats who called themselves the Volturi were coming to Switzerland the next week. I bolted changing the time of my flight. I had to leave. Before I left, I told the older man to say hello to my friend for me.

Ten hours later, I was in Japan. To my surprise a group of four girls called me over to them. Each of their names was hard to say and memorize. Anyways the tallest girl was Japanese. Her name was Mizuno Tsukihana [1]. The shortest was a Chinese girl, whose name was Tokue Fa [2]. The other two were a Korean, Bul Taebyul [3] and a mixed blooded Canadian girl, named Tian Feng Xian Guang [4] (who liked the Chinese pronunciation of her name better because she lived in China during her early years, before moving to Victoria, B.C., Canada).

"Good morning Jacob Black," said Mizuno Tsukihana politely.

"Good morning to you too," I said confused.

"It's alright, we have anticipated your arrival," said Yue Fa.

"Eh?" I said.

"Or at least we hoped that you would come," said Tian Feng Xian Guang.

"I don't understand," I said.

"If you don't understand, we will make you," said Bul Taebyul.

"Stop your rudeness right now!" said Tian Feng Xian Guang.

"Yes umma [6]," muttered Bul Taebyul in Korean under her breath.

Tian Feng Xian Guang glared at her friend.

Tokue Fa coughed to gain my attention and to stop the two from getting into a fight. "We'll take you to our school. You already have a place there waiting for you."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked suspiciously.

"You shouldn't," said Bul Taebyul.

"Then why should I come with you?" I asked.

"Because you have nowhere else to go," said Tian Feng Xian Guang.

"Fine," I said. _Who the hell are these people?_

"Come," said Mizuno Tsukihana imperiously.

I picked up my bags. The girls led me to their car. It was a black Honda accord with tinted windows. I stared. _What if something happened?_ The girl, Bul Taebyul grabbed my bags and threw them into the trunk.

"I'll drive," said Bul Taebyul. "We'll get to the Kimura Academia faster."

"Kimura?" I asked.

"The name of our principal and the school," explained Tian Feng Xian Guang.

"Oh," I said.

"Get in," snapped Bul Taebyul. "The quicker you get in the faster we get there."

It took three hours to get there.

"Here we are," said Mizuno Tsukihana.

The school building was beautiful. It was white. There were metal gates around the school. There were statues and fountains. They were also white.

"This place is beautiful," I said. I was barely able to breathe.

"Obviously," said Bul Taebtokul.

"Welcome," cried a voice. "My name is Kimura Mitoku [7]."

"Hello," I said. I bowed my head a little to be polite. I remember that this was Japan.

"That's our principal," hissed Yue Fa. "Bow lower."

I sank a little lower. I looked up. The lady smiled at me. That was when I noticed that she wasn't human. Her ears were pointed. Her eyes were silver. She was pale. Her lips were a shade of red. Her hair was white, yet her features were youthful.

"Hello, Jacob," she said smiling kindly. "I had to bring you here. If you had gone anywhere else, you would have been in grave danger. Here you will rest and grow stronger."

"Who are you?" I asked fearfully. "How do you know these things?"

"I am a demon of the canine family. I am a hanyou [8]," said Kimura Mitoku. "This school is for demons to learn to reach past the limits of their power and form them to learn to mingle with humans without being found out. There is a Day Class and a Night Class. The Night Class is for demons and the Day Class is for humans. I am also Kurosu Kaien's rival. I was to mark him as my mate ten years ago, but when he refused to allow me to mark him, I became his rival. I had to show him I was worthy. But he has never shown any interest. I know these things because I can see the past and future of each person, when I look at that person or when I dream of a person. And you child, have been in my dreams for so long [9]," she murmured.

"Oh," I said.

"Girls, show Jacob to his room," she said.

"Hai Kimura-sama [10]." The Four girls bowed.

The girls took me to the Moon Dorms, the name of the Night Class Dorms. They took me up a flight of marble staircase. There were some Greek and Roman statues on the landing as well as Chinese, Japanese and Korean paintings. They led me to a door and gave me a key. Inside was a four-poster bed, with white sheets and white curtains; a white wardrobe trimmed with gold; a crib also trimmed with gold and with white sheets; finally there were two doors, one led to the bathroom and the other made of glass to a balcony. I had a sneaking suspicion that each room was decorated the same way, with a view to a different part of the grounds.

Jacob P.O.V.

I walked onto the balcony and stood. The sun was just setting. _Is this a new beginning or the end? The sun was this colour when we kissed the last time, but it was rising. I miss you. Will I ever see you again? [11]_ _I wanted to stay, to be by your side, but I couldn't. Seeing __**her**__ with you…was too painful. Call me a coward or anything else, I could say the same back to you. You probably still haven't told her. Perhaps you never will. Or maybe you will when I come back. When I come back, I will be stronger. I will prove to you that I am worthy. I swear to god. I won't let the setting sun tear us apart._

I stood there for what seemed an eternity. It was dark now, but I was still staring outside. I shivered. The darkness was covered me like a blanket ready to smother me. I was lonely. The darkness showed how lonely I really was. Nobody wanted me. Not him, no matter how he held me that time, right after he tried to kill me. How ironic. Not my sister, when she finds the truth. Not dad, when he knows that I will have hurt his only child by blood, no matter how close our fathers have been and how he had taken me in.

Knock. Knock. I didn't answer.

The door opened. "You forgot to lock the door," said Yue Fa pointedly in accented English. "You missed dinner. I brought you some."

I gave no answer.

"You're hurting," said Yue Fa. It was a statement. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't want your pity," I spat. I didn't turn. I didn't want her to see my tears.

"We are here to help you. You wished to get away. Our headmistress knew you would be coming. She has the gift of Sight. We are here to make you stronger physically, mentally and emotionally, to help you heal. Anyways, I leave the food here. If you need anything call me. I have the room next to yours," she said. She turned and left. She closed the door behind her softly.

The smell of food made me hungry, yet nauseous at the same time. _I really do want to kill myself, didn't I? Or else food wouldn't make me nauseous. I used to cook well. Since that fight with Bella and the incident with Edward, I haven't been able to do anything. I really am useless. Why would he want me anyway?_ I sigh. _Maybe Yue Fa_ _was right. I really should try to move on. I'll try tomorrow._

I flushed the food down the toilet. I washed the dishes on the tray then put it on the counter. _What a waste. I can't eat this. Perhaps things would be better tomorrow._

I change and crawl under the covers. I shiver. Every night I go through the same thing. I think the same things. _Why did he leave me? Why? Is she better than me?_ Sometimes, when I do sleep, I have this one dream that has been haunting me since I was three. It went away for some time, but it came back when **he** came to Forks. I still wonder what that has to do with anything.

By the time I fell asleep (or thought I did), it was past midnight. I had the same dream as always.

_**A young boy, who looked about three, was holding onto the hand of his mother. He pulled away from her in a second, when he spotted a toy store across the road. She ran after him. She stood petrified in terror, as a car came rolling along. It couldn't stop, without injuring and killing countless more people. If the driver attempted to stop, he would swerve into the side walk and possibly into a building.**_

_**The impact never met the child. A young man, in a black trench coat had sprinted onto the streeet and covered the boy. Miraculously, the young man had escaped from serious harm, save a large bruise and a long scratch. The authorities helped him get to the hospital. The young boy would always remember those eyes. **_

_**All this happened in Alaska. And I was that boy, the one being saved.**_

End P.O.V.

[1] Why did I ever fall in love with you (English translation for Japanese) by DBSK

[2] Mizuno=of water; Tsukihana=moonflower (Japanese

[3] Tokue=a type of mountain Fa=flower

[4] Bul=fire; Tae=sun btokul=star

[5] Tian=sky; Feng= wind; Xian=god (dess) and Guang=light or shine

[6] ­umma=mother

[7] ki as a prefix means pure; mura=inconsistency; mi=sword; toku=shield

[8] hanyou=half-demon

[9] X over with Vampire Knight and possibly will x-over with my other story: Shichiyou

[10] Hai=yes (Japanese and in Mandarin, but with a slight difference in tone)…–sama is a term of respect used for people of a higher rank

[11] quoted lyrics from an old song…titled: When will I see you again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Doushitte kimi wa tsukiri…Part II

There was panic in the Swan household.

"Jacob's gone!" cried Charlie.

"What?" asked Bella.

"Here's the note," said Charlie. It says…

Don't look for me. I had not choice.

I have a lot on my mind. I decided to leave.

I need some peace away from prying eyes.

Don't cry, Bells, our wonderful dad and your boyfriend, right?

Love,

Jacob"

"Oh where are you Jacob?" cried Bella. "I need to call Edward. What if they're in a fight somewhere?"

"I'm sure that's not what's happening," said her father. "But call anyway. The more people on the look out the better."

"Thanks dad," said Bella. She dialled Edward's cell phone number.

Bella P.O.V.

"Hello," came Edward's voice.

"Hey, it's Bella," I said.

"Hey," said Edward. "Did you need anything?" He sounded worried. It wasn't everyday that I called him in the morning right before class, when he was driving to school.

"You know Jacob, my brother," I said, my voice cracking slightly. "He's missing. I was wondering whether you knew something…"

End P.O.V.

Edward P.O.V.

"Are you implying that I fight with him everyday," I said sounding slightly miffed. _What?! How come I didn't know?! This is my fault isn't it? Where did he go?_

"N-no, well maybe," she said sounding sheepish, having temporarily forgotten about her brother.

"I'm coming over, okay?" I said. I wasn't really asking, and I think she knew that. "I can try and help you find him." _Who am I kidding? I want to find him. I want to tell him that I'm sorry and that…_

"Okay," she said hopefully, "maybe you can find something."

"I'll see you, in…fifteen," I said.

"See you," she replied.

I turned off my phone. I need to concentrate on my drive. I caught a scent. The one I was looking for. _That can't be right. Why would Jacob come to La Push? Didn't he cut ties with his biological mother? I have to find out, but…I'll risk it._

I got out of the car, when I got the borders of the Quileute lands. I called out onto the land. "Is anyone there?"

"Leech," said one of them.

"Look, I need to find someone. His name is Jacob," I said urgently. "Jacob Black."

"There is no Jacob here," said another. "Especially not a Black."

"What?" I said trying to keep the frustration out of my voice. "I followed his scent here."

"What's wrong leech, is your sense of smell so bad that you can't tell that the scent left hours ago?" said a third. "It went that way."

I made no comment. I just got back into my car and sped back to Forks. His scent was growing stronger, but that was only because he lived there since he was adopted.

"Hey Bella," I said when I dismounted my car, at the door to the Swan house. She was outside waiting for me.

I caught her when she came running to me. It wasn't the same. _I can't believe I am thinking this, but I miss you, Jacob Black. Please come back from wherever you are._

Bella looked at me worriedly. Her eyes taking in everything about me. I wonder if she suspected something, or perhaps knew something was off with our relationship.

"So what is it you want me to look at?" I asked. _She knows I am a vampire. I can't let her go. She has some degree of power over me. She probably wants me to scent out her brother, but I already started and found nothing. She will probably become suspicious if I tell that I did._

She held before me a note.

I read it, but was unable to hide the shock; hurt and guilt fast enough because she gave me a strange look then shook it off. _This really is my fault._ I felt the urge to beat myself over the head, but I didn't. It would give me away. Instead I managed, somehow, to keep calm. I couldn't help but notice that the letter was meant for me as well.

"Let's go upstairs and see what we can find," she said.

I gladly obliged. I noticed that the bed was slept in and deduced he left by the window because the alarm system was never set to monitor windows, perhaps due to my nightly visits to my love. I smirked slightly at the thought.

Bella gave me that strange look again.

"Are you alright?" she asked, "sad that your sparring partner's gone?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation. _I don't want to lie to you anymore. But…_ "He must have left by the window."

"Alright, then where did he go?"

"To the airport," I said, without hesitation. Where else would he go if he wanted to get away?"

"Which state, which country, which anywhere?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm not psychic alright?" I said.

"Fine," she pouted.

Finally, we got to school. By then, the incident had already spread like wildfire, due to the questioning of the Sheriff and his men. Students milled around and asked Bella questions more than answering.

I used that as an excuse to get away from her. _I need to tell her the truth. I must plan it out. But I can't tell her the truth until I find out where he is._

End P.O.V.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7 Part I

Day light streamed into the room through the balcony door. The curtains didn't provide that much resistance to light.

Jacob groaned. He cracked an eye open. He wanted to stay in bed. Today was his first day at the school. It was Sunday. Class starts at 8:00. _Shit! It was 7:30._ He only had half an hour to get ready. Suddenly his stomach growled. He regretted not eating last night. He sighed. Luckily, he had some prepackaged food. Cookies. He was about to eat them when he passed out. He could feel his body burning. He let out a long drawn out howl of pain.

"Jacob," cried Yue Fa. She hurried to his room. The other three were running towards his room as well.

When they got there, they found the door locked, so they forced the door in.

Jacob was lying on the ground covered in sweat. His body was no longer as bulky, instead it was slender and lithe. His hips were wider, his waist thinner. His hair was a darker shade of brown. His features were softer, yet more elfin. His ears were sharp at the tips. You would say that he was effeminate. Together the four girls carried him back onto his bed. But the transformation wasn't complete. Subtle changes were still occurring. Fangs grew in his mouth, hidden behind soft pink lips. The shape of the eyes began to change. They grew more angular as those of an animal, but the shape was still soft. They became almond shaped. His pupils, once brown were shot with silver. His bosom grew slightly and then some. His body knew that he was the uke [1] while his mate was seme [2]. Since he was a hermaphrodite since birth, his body decided to switch the dominant gender and do away with the other.

"I have a feeling that (s)he will destroy a few things, when (s)he wakes up," said Bul Taebyul smirking.

"Aish," muttered Tian Feng Xian Guang.

"Well." Said Yue Fa. "We have class. C'mon."

"…" said Mizuno Tsukihana.

And so the four girls went to class. They had four classes before lunch, each an hour long. First, Japanese, the class was not too difficult as they lived in Japan a couple years now. Second and third were Culture, Etiquette & History and Dance. Then they took Etiquette because it taught demons how to behave among humans, among themselves and other races through the teaching of history and culture. They took Dance so that they did not look like fools at balls and other parties, then they had lunch. After, they had three language courses, which was difficult for those whose native language was not the three. The last two courses they take on Sunday were Magic Theory and History, and Magic Techniques and Weaponry.

Any courses related to history were taught from the perspective of those courses, for example, Art History and Magic History. In Culture, Etiquette & History, though, Human History is also taught, along with Demon History. The history of other races, such as vampires, shapeshifters and werewolves were taught from the perspective of humans and demons.

Today was Monday. During the music workshop, students were expected to work individually, meaning there were no classes. There was the music room, six practice rooms and the library. During music class the bedrooms, the main music room, the practice rooms and library were used for individual work-that is musically related. They were allowed to work anywhere as long as the teacher was notified, or they stayed in the main music room. In art, it was the same other than the fact that they used only two to three rooms, the studio, the library and their bedrooms. Sometimes, they even worked on the school grounds outside the building.

The four girls walked down to the room they booked for music. Inside there were two tables and four chairs. There was a piano, a drum set, a harp and a guzheng, and there was also a book case, divided into sections for other instruments, which was coded by name. The first to play was Yue Fa. She smiled then bowed before her seated friends. She sat in front of the guzheng and plucked the strings. She played the song beautifully. They clapped.

"Critique please," she said.

"You did well?" asked Tian Feng Xian Guang nervously.

"I said critique," Yue Fa snapped.

"Well Hana-chan [3]," said Tsukihana, using Yue Fa's Japanese name. "Your pitch is right, but your tempo was off." They all had to play the same song. It was a test piece.

"Thank you, Tsuki-chan," said Yue Fa. "Someone finally gives me what I want." She threw her hands up.

"My turn," said Bul Taebyul. She sat behind the drum set. She tapped the tempo to a contemporary piece, Paradox by the Trax [4]. She nailed it perfectly except for the fact that she forgot about the accents here and there, which Tian Feng Xian Guang pointed out to her, earning a scowl.

When they finally finished at during the music workshop period, they went to art, each focussing on a different medium. Their used of colour was completely different from the other, as was their use of space and other elements and principles.

Just before they went to class, the four girls notified the headmistress of Jacob's physical state. The headmistress then had servants take the 'boy' to the school infirmary, while she went ahead. The school staff was made up of yokai [5]. They knew to some extent of the ailment that Jacob had.

"(S)he was found in this condition this morning," said the Headmistress.

"It seems that (s)he does not want to wake up," said the nurse, whose name was Shirano Yume [6]. "There are multiple reasons why (s)he would not wake. One, he is fighting the change. Two, he has already mated, but was abandoned. Three, his body is not strong enough to undergo the change. Four, he has somehow lost the will to live, meaning he was hurt by an important person who is not necessarily his mate. Five, he believes he is not strong enough for whatever reason. These reasons of course can be intertwined of course. I have not checked therefore, I cannot give you the exact reason yet, lady."

"Very well, will you check now?" asked the Headmistress.

"The easiest to check for is of course mating. There usually is a mark, usually on the neck or some intimate place," said Yume. "The first place to check is the neck." She said stating the obvious.

She pushed some hair away, and pulled down the collar of the shirt. There at the crook of the neck was a Mark. It was not a yokai Mark [7]. The only others it could be would be from a vampire or a werewolf, those marks were inseparable as they were plain, unless it belonged to an aristocrat or pureblood [8] which looked like yokai marks.

"I see, he was abandoned," said the Headmistress. "It is difficult to survive abandonment."

"He has lost the will to live; he believes that he was hurt by his mate. As a result of that he believes that he is unworthy," said Yume. "Whoever it was should be suffering also, torn by the loss of the only one they could love and guilt of what they have done."

[1] uke=submissive

[2] seme=dominant

[3] -chan=a honorific used for usually for young girls, but sometimes for young boys as well. It can be interchanged with –kun, which is usually used for young boys, but sometimes for young girls.

[4] Trax=a Korean boyband

[5]yokai=demon(s)

[6] Shirano = of white; Yume=dream

[7] yokai marks have the crest or signature of the House of the Yokai in question.

[8] The only way you are an aristocrat or a pureblood is if you are born into that rank, otherwise you are common or you are at the end. When you are common, you have shared the blood of you Sire, who is either an aristocrat or pureblood; if you are at the end, you are feral and you feed on anything to survive, but are completely insane due to bloodlust.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7 Part II

Edward P.O.V.

_I still haven't found him. I can't tell her yet. Knowing her, she'll probably do something self-destructive in protest. I don't want that to add to my guilt. I have enough on my conscience. Yes. I am selfish. Jacob was right. I am a selfish bastard. Still…I brought this on myself. I brought the people I care about pain, especially Jacob. I can still go on. I will find you, even if it kills me. Can it? Can love kill the undead? We are immortal, but that does not mean that we are eternal. We can be killed, but not by disease or human weapons. Weapons infused with magic can kill us and so can magic._

"Mr. Cullen," said the English teacher. "The answer is?"

I gave the teacher the answer [1].

She gave me one of her dirty looks. If I was human, I would have pissed in my pants by now.

I turned and looked at Bella. She rolled her eyes. I smirked back at her. I turned away, just as the teacher looked back to the class, when was done writing on the white board.

Everyday was the same. I went to school. I talked to Bella at school. I hung out with my 'siblings'. I went to Bella's house at night. Sometimes, I would go to Jacob's room when Bella was asleep. I realized that my frequent visits to his room were diluting his scent. So I didn't go there that much anymore.

Anyways, I longed to see him again.

[1] doomedpassion has no idea what happens in a grade 12 English class (what books are studied) because she is there yet, nor is she American so there!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: How Do You Sleep [1]

It had been a year, but Jacob Black was back. He brought his four friends from Japan with him. Everyone was surprised, when they saw him, or someone that looked like him. He was a year ahead. School in Japan was much more advanced than in the U.S. He was to skip grade 12 and enter college.

Two cars come up from opposite ends of the street to the entrance to the school. One was a silver Volvo, the other, a gold Honda. The passengers in the Volvo were known to Jacob, the Cullens and Bella. The passengers of the gold Honda were unknown to the Cullens, or at least the girls were. When they parked, they were parked just next to each other. Jacob made sure the car was not parked too close to the silver Volvo. He did not want to repeat an incident like the less than a year ago.

"Hey Bells," said Jacob. "What's up?"

"Where have you been?" cried Bella. "We were so worried."

"Around," said Jacob blithely.

"Around where?" said Bella.

"The world," said Jacob, "Specifically Japan. I almost bumped into the Volturi in Switzerland."

"What?!" said Edward. There was an undertone of panic and worry.

_They aren't aware of anything._ Jacob said, "they don't care about werewolves, but I'm probably in their bad books anyway, as a 'werewolf' and because I know you. Relax nothing happened. I'm here aren't I?"

The girls got out of the car. One of the girls, in a tank top that showed her midriff and khaki pants, called, "Hey JB, who are these people?" She examined the appearances of both Edward and Bella. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, as if they smelled bad. "Baka [2] vampire and ningen [3] ikeike [4]."

"What did she say?" asked Bella curiously.

"Obviously something bad that you don't want to hear," said Jacob. "Pay attention to her tone of voice." He smirked. "By the way her name is Bul Taebyul."

"But that's difficult," Bella whined. "And I don't care what her name is. She insulted me."

"Baka ningen," said ­Bul Taebyul, then she switched to English. "You shouldn't ask people to translate insults. It's very unbecoming of a fine lady like you." Sarcasm dripped on every single word.

Bella turned red with anger. She stormed away. Edward hesitated before turning and ran after Bella.

Jacob sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, now long hair. _What am I going to do? I really need to talk to Bella, but after that insult I sent her way, though it was hidden, she won't talk to me again. Besides, I came back as her rival. _

So far, college was dull. Three hundred something students in a room, the professor droning on and on, then the professor's assistant coming in to give the professor stuff. And so on.

After school, they went over to the Swan house. Well, Jacob and his friends went back to their home first. When they finally did arrive, Jacob had a baby with him.

Jacob P.O.V.

_So, this place hasn't really changed._

"Where did this baby come from?" said Bella. "It's really cute. Can I hold it?"

"Her!" I said. "Yes, you can hold **her**. Just be careful with her. And she's **my** baby."

"Okay," said Bella happily.

_Edward's staring at me. I really should tell the truth, but…I can't ruin their relationship. I've learned to block people who try to enter my mind, him also. It's reflex now. He's probably disappointed._

I sigh. I run a hand through my hair. _What can I say? It's been a year and many things have changed. The incident with James…It's gotten Bella much more attached to him. What can I do? Maybe I shouldn't have left after all, but…Whatever, thinking about the past is never good._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" shrieked Bella. She dropped the baby. Edward somehow had the baby in his arms.

"What happened?" I was really worried now…about my baby. "You didn't hurt my baby did you?"

"No!!! Your baby's a demon!" she shouted. "See!"

There were bite and claw marks on her hand; chunks of flesh were hanging loose. Edward's eyes changed colour momentarily. He stared hungrily at her. I glared at him then stared at Bella. "How?" I gasped. I was horrified. I knew my baby was a hanyou, but she wasn't vicious, as far as I was concerned. "She doesn't like you?"

"That's an understatement. Your baby attacked me," she said. "It isn't normal, even for a child of a shifter. There has to be something else. Who's the other parent? I bet they are to blame."

I wanted to laugh at the irony. She unwittingly said her boyfriend was to blame. Not true, totally not true. I really did laugh. The two stared at me. My friends were busy hiding their amusement, but Taebyul was smirking.

"I'm a full blooded wolf demon," I said. "You want to see?" I asked.

"Um…no?" said Bella.

"You don't believe me," I pouted.

"That's right, I don't believe you," she said.

"Vampires shouldn't exist, yet your boyfriend is one," I said. "Shapeshifters shouldn't exist, yet I was born into a clan them. Shapeshifters are descended from demons and humans. They are hybrids. Some of them will end up being true humans, animals or demons. The others are in between. They are called hanyou in Japanese, and half-demons in English. But when more human blood enters the clan, they can only shapeshift, so they become what we know today as Shapeshifters. So let me show you. For shapeshifters there is only one size they can turn to when they enter their animal shape, the stronger ones can have animal shapes when they will, the weaker only on the new moon, or the full moon. That's were werewolves come from."

"Oooooookaaaaaaaaaaay," she said skeptically.

"Actually, the mutt speaks the truth," said Edward.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "for taking my side." I knew that hit home. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. I decided to drop the subject. There was a dull ache in my heart. A dull ache because I wouldn't let it hurt more than that, or I convinced myself that it didn't matter. It did though.

So I began my change. I didn't take off my clothes, like before I became a true demon, when I woke her within me. My clothes rippled, becoming fur. It spread over me. My features changed. Instead of being humanoid, I was a real wolf, sitting there on my haunches. My baby was on ground now. She was crawling towards me.

"Mama!" She cried.

I changed back and grabbed my baby. "Hey there, baby," I said. I tickled her chin. I still haven't named her. I didn't know what to do.

"You still haven't named your baby yet?" cried Bella. "What kind of parent are you?"

"Look the father doesn't know yet…I can't just do this by myself…it isn't just my decision," I said. I didn't know I was doing it, but I rubbed my neck. When I realized it, I dropped my hand. _Shit! I shouldn't have done that._ I could feel my eyes sting. _ I wasn't going to cry. I was stronger than this. Damn him! Irresponsible piece of shit!!! Get your priorities right!_ My mental shields gave way. I was too upset to care anyway. I fought the urge to run away. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. It was time to own up. "Bella…I…I'm sorry."

"What?" she looked at me confusedly. "Sorry for what?"

"I really can't say…" I mumbled.

"Tell me!"

"I…I…I really can't say, just…I don't know how to tell you," I said staring at my hands. _I failed. Miserably. To tell her the truth._ "…but I've been Marked by a vampire. This is our baby. I don't really remember what happened." I lied. That's right I knew the truth, but I couldn't help half lie. That was all I could tell her for now. I knew Edward had been waiting for me to tell the truth, but I didn't, instead I gave him a pointedly look. It was high time he said it. He didn't say anything.

"This is completely awkward," said Tian. "Let's go before the atmosphere chokes us." She grabbed me and the others. And we excused ourselves, albeit clumsily. But oh well right?

"Let's go out for ice cream." It was completely random, but that was all I could come up with. So we went. Man was it awkward there.

There were other awkward moments to come. Anyways. I don't know what Edward told her, but later that night, when I was sitting on the roof of house, my friends and I bought, Edward was beside me. I didn't know what to say. So I didn't say anything. That was until…he had his arms around me. My scent was still there...lingering. I knew why it would always linger, even when I was away. He Marked me. I'm his mate that's why it lingers, but Bella's scent is plastered all over him. I can't help but grimace. It's not that I hate her and her scent. It's just…I guess I'm jealous that's all, but do I have a right to that feeling, most likely not. I mean, I couldn't tell her the truth. I didn't have the guts to do it. I should have, but…I melted. I found myself crying into Edward's shoulder and telling him how much I missed him, how I couldn't bring myself to stay, how I felt like I was dying being away from him, how much it hurt, yet I couldn't bring myself to tell Bella and I told him I loved him-that I would continue to love him, no matter what. Yes…I used to be strong enough to handle myself, but now…I am completely dependent on him, yet…I don't mind at all.

He wiped away my tears and showered me with kisses. He gave me empty promises and empty dreams. That's what I called them, though I believed that one day we would be and that nothing would stop us. I don't know how long I stayed with him up there, but the next morning I was in bed and he was gone.

I haven't waited there for the rest of the summer that I was there. I was careful not to be in his presence alone because I couldn't stand it. I knew he couldn't either.

I left again. I was a coward.

[1] baka=stupid…idiot (when used by itself)

[2] ningen=human

[3] ikeike=bitch


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Umbrella [1]

Jacob P.O.V.

Bella's married to Edward now. I can't help but feel the pit in my stomach growing. I knew about it of course. Somehow, Edward had found my cell phone number. I had an international plan, so that I didn't have to change it whenever I visited the U.S. or any other place for that matter. So he called me sometimes.

It had been four years, so I thought I would come back and see. I had three kids with me. That's right, my little girl, the one I hadn't been able to name. She has one now, Rosario Yui [2] Shirano Black. The other two were twins, their names, Nathaniel Naruko Shirano Black [3] and Kenneth Kaze Shirano Black [4], both boys. So here we are; me, my children and my friends. I had to bring them along to watch my kids when we started talking serious.

I was lucky that the others were out. Edward must have somehow convinced them to leave the house for a while.

"Hey!" gushed Bella warmly. She hugged me. I hugged her back, knowing full well that this would probably never happen again. "It's been awhile, Jakey. Let's go inside."

So we went to the living room and sat down. I saw that Edward had chosen to sit a little farther from Bella as usual. I raise an eyebrow. My eyes met his. So he knows why I agreed to come then.

"It's been six years," said Bella conversationally.

"Four years to be exact, Bells." I touched the mark on my left shoulder. "I visited remember?" It would have been in pain, if Edward Marked another (Bella) before breaking our bond. "I had to go back to Japan. So how's life?"

"Ordinary," said Bella.

"Oh? Is it now?" I said. "The Volturi…Renéesme…you becoming a vampire…all those are ordinary?"

"How did you know," she asked taken aback.

"Bells, I have my sources. And has it occurred to you that these occurrences aren't normal? It's been four years, four years since I've been here."

"Oh?" she said.

"And Bella, I have something to tell you. Something I lied to you about. You see this? I wasn't just Marked by a random vampire coming through Forks, though many did come this way. Edward would have told you about these things." I pointed at the mark I had shown her some four years ago. It was clearly visible because I had pulled my collar down. "I'm sorry," I said. Yes. I was wearing a turtle neck. It was early fall, yet I was always cold. It was almost as if my body heat wasn't warm enough to sustain me.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Yes you do. You wanted this for so long haven't you?" I asked. It wasn't out of spite. I was trying to be as gentle as I could with this. But I really wanted to kill Edward Cullen right now. _Why did I have to be the one to do this?_ "It's a mating mark. It was placed there by…" my voice cracked.

That's when he said, "me." His voice it was so calm. In fact it was blunt. So blunt that my heart almost stopped, a chill ran down my spine. I started twisting the hem of my shirt, I was sure it was going to tear. _Time to face the music._

Bella stiffened. She turned and looked at me. "Is this true?" Her voice was so cold.

I started shaking. _I'm not about to let that bastard touch me. I've been alone. Four years. I deserved some privacy, at least for now._ "Yes," I said through gritted teeth.

There was an awkward silence.

"Finally," said Taebyul. "You had me worried there, JB. You looked like you were going to collapse."

"Haha," I said weakly. _What else could I do? Pretend that conversation didn't happen? Not likely._ "C'mon kids, we're going home. After I grab some things I left here." _Going home…this isn't my home. Where I live with my friends is home. If Edward chooses to follow us there…what can I say? It is his right. I am his by right. Che. Like I would let him! Two-timing bastard!_

So I grabbed the duffel bag I brought and ran up the stairs. It was too awkward down there. Mizuno [5] was trying to make things easier for Bella. I knew Edward was not helping. He followed me up here. It wouldn't be wise for me to be in the same room as him, we'd either fight or we'd make love like crazy, after all, it's been four years. I was surprised when neither of us said anything. I folded and put my things neatly into a pile then put them into the bag. Only when I was done did I speak.

"How can I help you?" I knew I was sounding too polite to be myself, but it didn't matter.

He didn't say anything. He walked closer. I found myself backing away. I was between him and the bed. I needed to stop this. He was so close. We both knew it. My heart was beating twice as fast. Suddenly, he wasn't standing anymore. He was leaning over me. I felt like I was melting. My worries…bitterness…everything was melting away. It was just me and him. I couldn't think of anything else.

"Ahem," said Tian [6]. "We should…leave?"

"Baka yoko [7]" I said pulling away from my mate. "We're coming."

"So you finally made up," she said. It was more a statement than a question.

"Of course, genius," I said. I grabbed my bag.

We went downstairs. Bella was hunched over, shaking slightly.

"Hey Bells," I said. "Want to go out for some ice-cream? It's on me. Guys you coming?"

"Hai!" called the girls and my kids. Renéesme was about to follow us, but Bella grabbed her.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asked. "I don't need pity, especially from you." I froze.

"Don't be rude," said Tian. "We're trying to make you feel better because JB's our friend. He still treats you like a sibling, even if you don't anymore. It isn't pity, its understanding, ikeike. Did you know how guilty he felt after it happened? He didn't say anything at first, so that you and that bastard could be together. But it doesn't work that way. Do you even know what mating is? It's for life! You can't run away. Demons and vampires are immortal, but they aren't eternal. They don't live forever, just a lot longer than humans. The longer one is away from their mate, chances of survival come closer to zero, especially when there are feelings between the two prior to the mating. But that doesn't matter because chances of survival decrease anyway, but not as fast, if there is no love in the first place. But absence makes the heart fonder; those problems catch up sooner or later. I know that you aren't human any more, but guess what you don't know everything about us, you wouldn't understand."

Bella sat there in shock.

"Let's leave," said Taebyul.

I looked at her and sighed. "Maybe later, ne?" I looked at Edward, our eyes connected. _Do what you can for her and Renéesme, ne?_ I turned and left. _I love you Edward and nothing will change how I feel._ I replaced my mental blocks. It was safer.

I turned back and waved. The door hadn't been closed yet. Edward gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I got into the driver's seat. The children and the four women got into the car. The old Honda we had four years ago had been resold. Now we had a CR-V to hold all of us, five grown women and three children, of the same colour of course, just to stand out and clash with Edward's silver Volvo.

It's been a while, since Bella and I last talked. Weeks in fact. Edward? Well, I've been seeing him sometimes. He hasn't asked me to live with him or anything. We're going slowly, so to speak. I suppose it'd be worth it in the end. I mean we haven't been on the best terms from the beginning. I mean it. The hospital trips, the running away…and the frantic make out sessions when Bella was looking the other way. Those things weren't healthy.

It came as a surprise though, when Bella confronted me because she kept to herself and her circle, I kept to mine. There was no mixing. The biggest surprise was that I was walking out in the woods, not that far away, when she came.

"I want to know how it happened," she said. I instantly knew what she was talking about, so I answered.

"I have no quarrel with vampires because I was raised away from the Quileute tribe. For awhile, Edward and I would always fight because of you. We each thought the other would hurt you. However…one day…we fought…he kicked me. Broke a rib or two. I was bleeding internally, but some blood welled up my throat…some was dripping down my chin…apparently Edward found my blood very attractive…he wanted my blood…he also wanted me…I couldn't say no…he was holding me close to him and I just couldn't help it…I submitted to him…so he Marked me, as his. I'm sorry Bells."

"So this is what you wanted to tell me four years ago, bitch, along with the other stuff?" she said coldly. She lunged at me. I jumped out of the way. I wasn't going to hit back, though I knew she wanted to fight me; wanted me to fight back. I couldn't, she's my sister first then she was Edward's wife (legal) next. If he cares for her, there's more reason for me not to hurt her. Instead I allowed her to get some hits in, but I heal fast…faster than I used to, after all I am a demon.

"You aren't serious. Don't love Edward enough to fight?" she was mocking me, goading me on.

"You don't want to fight me. I could kill you by accident. Besides, I love him enough to let him choose. I'm not about to take that from him. I want him to be happy, even if happiness isn't with me." As I said that there was a pang in my heart that if he didn't choose me, I would die because he Marked me. And because he Marked me, his life isn't dependent on mine, he will live; he could Mark her.

"Is that so?" she said. "Then I'll kill you."

"Che. As if," I said. I easily sidestepped her. She was a vampire now, but as a demon, I was stronger and faster, plus I had other abilities. I was telekinetic at the subatomic level. I could warp objects and space. I could be in front of her one moment and behind her the next. Maybe I should show her the difference between us in strength, prowess and agility. I was beside her two seconds ago, but now I was sitting in a tree on a branch watching her confusion. She finally scented me. She looked up, but I was behind her. "Boo!"

She was completely taken aback. "H-how?"

"Telekinesis at the atomic level," I said simply. "Want to see what else I can do?"

"Egoistic bitch," she snarled, launching herself at me again.

"I get it. You hate me. Sheesh. Chill," I said. "Are you seriously not stopping until you kill me?"

"Of course," she said.

"Be my guest. You're only going to exhaust yourself," I said. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Jacob? Bella?" It was Edward.

"Let's take a break," I said.

"No!"

She charged, just as Edward's shocked face came into view. I hadn't move yet, but she was an inch away from me, I knew it was cruel, but I teleported out of the way. I was standing beside Edward now. And Bella? Her arm ended up stuck in the tree that was behind me.

"Oh sorry," I said. "You just got your arm stuck in tree, instead of through my stomach." I couldn't help but laugh. Not only was I making a fool of my one time best friend and sister in front of the man we were fighting for, but I escaped with my life.

"How dare you?!" she shrieked, livid. She pulled her arm out. She yanked out the splinters.

Edward was standing as far away from us as he could. How that happened? Well I was too busy laughing hysterically to notice.

"You!" she rounded on him. "How could you do this to me?" She slapped him with her good arm. "You're lucky that I know when I've lost." Bitterness was in her voice.

After a moment of silence, I said. "I gave her the details."

"I figured as much," he said. "You okay?"

He wrapped his arms around me. I didn't protest. I missed him so much. I buried my face into his shoulder. I breathed in his scent. I felt better. He tilted my chin towards him. I gasped. I could feel my body warming, under his heated gaze. I could see the promise in his eyes of love and pleasure. I was the only one for him, but then I remembered the words of Tian. _Am I really the one who managed to snag Edward Cullen? _I wasn't so sure now, but the Mark, tingled ever so slightly, reminding me that whether I had doubts or not, I would belong to him now and forever. He wasn't going to remove it and Mark another, or at least his eyes told me that.

Meanwhile, Bella was bitter. She returned the Cullen house the place she called home for the past four years or so. She had packed her things. She was moving back to dad's house.

"Bella, is something wrong?" asked Esme Cullen.

"Nothing, nothing that you don't know of," Bella replied.

"Actually, I don't know," Esme said.

"Jacob," said Bella. She did not feel the need to elaborate.

Esme didn't say anything. She knew the story. After a pause, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," Bella said. "Just tell Edward that I hope he's happy with his choice."

"Very well," said Esme.

"Goodbye Esme," said Bella. "It's been a pleasure."

"Goodbye Bella."

[1] Umbrella by Epik High feat. Youhna

Very cute song and mv check the English subs. Makes me sad!!! Then happy!!! =)

[2] Yui = rain

[3] Naru=Spiral, Ko=child

[4] Kaze=wind

[5] mizuno is the given name or last name; it can be used to call a person but not be disrespectful in Japanese culture.

[6] Tian Feng Xian Guang is too long, so I cut it short by typing Tian

[7] yoko=fox


End file.
